Midnight Train
by Doc House
Summary: CJ and Toby are in a train crash.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Midnight Train. AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, never will. NOTES: This is dedicated to those who take the time and read my stories. Thanks for telling me to keep going.  
  
Midnight Train  
  
  
  
"You coming?" CJ said while walking into Toby's office.  
  
"Tell me again why we can't just drive to this damn thing?" Toby moaned while getting on his coat.  
  
"Because, this saves on gas."  
  
"Since when did you become the Queen environmental safety?" Toby asked while walking out with her.  
  
"Since I can't afford to fill up my tank." She smiled. "It will be fun. We'll walk to the bus stop, get on the bus, have the bus take us to the train, we get off the bus, then we get on the train, then we go to the party." CJ smiled.  
  
"Thank you for the low down." Toby rolled his eyes back as they walked out of the White House.  
  
"Ginger, where's Toby?" Sam walked in.  
  
"He left with CJ already."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"They were picked to go to Senator Wilson's party earlier, remember?"  
  
"Oh, when will they get back?"  
  
"Probably not until late."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's a party Sam." Ginger snapped.  
  
"Yeah, but they didn't really want to go."  
  
"They had too."  
  
"So they shouldn't be out late."  
  
"The reason Leo told them to go was because he wanted to show the Senator that he has friends in the White House. Which means when it comes to election time, we'll have his vote and the hundreds of others that follow him." Ginger said in one breath. She looked over and noticed Sam looking at her confused. "Toby has been telling me that all day."  
  
"Ok." Sam smiled and walked into his office. He started writing on a piece of paper when his phone rang. "Yeah." He picked up.  
  
"That's a great way to answer the phone." Toby snapped.  
  
"I learned from the best." Sam smirked. "Where are you?"  
  
"We just got on the train. Listen, I need you to go over the Glassman file tonight. We have a meeting with him tomorrow at nine and I forgot about it."  
  
"I have it right here."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, are you looking forward to tonight?" Sam smiled.  
  
"You know what. Shut up! If it wasn't for CJ and her conserve on energy thing, we would be there by now." Toby snapped. "Ouch!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She hit me."  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
"Just read the damn file so at least one of us knows what we're talking about tomorrow."  
  
"I will, don't have too much fun." Sam laughed.  
  
"Good bye." Toby hung up. "Why does he like to see me suffer?"  
  
"Because most of the time, you deserve it." CJ smiled. "Listen." CJ started when they felt the train shift.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Toby asked as they both leaned back.  
  
"It was nothing." CJ whispered.  
  
"That wasn't nothing!" Toby snapped. Then they started to feel a very hard vibration.  
  
"Toby." CJ grabbed his arm as they felt the front of the train hit something. The next thing they know, their part of the train was flying through the air.  
  
TBC 


	2. Midnight Train part 2

TITLE: Midnight Train part 2 NOTES: Thanks for all the feedback.  
  
"Straight flush." Josh smiled and laid the cards down.  
  
"Damn." Sam and Donna both slammed their cards down on the table. "Where did you learn to play like that?"  
  
"Toby taught me. He harbors from Brooklyn, he's a master at poker."  
  
"He's right, Toby can kick some ass in poker." Sam agreed.  
  
"Sam!" Ginger started screaming from the Bullpen, causing everyone in the room to run out.  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked. Ginger just pointed at the television as it showed both CJ and Toby's faces.  
  
"Turn it up!" Josh screamed.  
  
"We have conformed reports that White House Communications Director Toby Ziegler, and White House Press Secretary CJ Cregg were on board one of the trains that collided tonight. As we reported earlier, two trains loaded with at least two hundred people crashed tonight. Right now the damage covers at least three miles and as of now, no survives has been found." The reporter said.  
  
"Oh my God." Donna covered her mouth.  
  
"No way. This is not true!" Sam punched the wall next to him.  
  
"Get Leo." Josh said quietly as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Yeah." Donna ran out.  
  
"Sam." Josh started.  
  
"What if." Sam felt the tears begin to form.  
  
"Don't." Josh shook his head. "Their still alive."  
  
"Charlie, where's Leo?" Donna screamed.  
  
"He's in with the President." Charlie said as Donna ran in.  
  
"Leo." Jed began to talk when Donna rushed in.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. President, but something happened."  
  
"What?" Jed and Leo both got up and walked out as Donna turned on the television.  
  
"We have more information to report tonight. Three people have been pulled from the wreckage alive, reports indicate that over twenty have been found dead."  
  
"What happened?" Leo asked.  
  
"Two trains collided about 30 minutes ago. Details are sketchy, but it looks like when the trains hit, the one going towards the west jumped the rails."  
  
"God." Jed looked down. "Get CJ and Toby back here now." Jed said quickly.  
  
"Mr. President." Donna felt the tears fall down from her face.  
  
"They took the train." Leo looked down.  
  
"They were on the one heading west."  
  
"They're on the train?" Jed snapped. "No, tell me this is a joke."  
  
"Mr. President."  
  
"NO!" Jed shouted and went back into his office.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't.."  
  
"Donna, it's not you. You did the right thing." Leo hushed her. "He's not mad at you."  
  
"Okay." Donna wiped some tears away. "Oh Leo, they're in the train." She cried.  
  
TBC 


	3. Midnight train part 3

TITLE: Midnight Train (3/?)  
  
  
  
"I hear someone over here!" A paramedic screamed as three others ran after him. "Ma'am, are you ok?"  
  
"My baby," She cried. "My baby."  
  
"Where is your baby?" a man asked.  
  
"I don't know," She cried again.  
  
"Get a stretcher over here!" The paramedic yelled.  
  
"I can't move my legs," The woman screamed.  
  
"We're going to get you some help."  
  
"Here," Another man ran over with a stretcher. "Help me!" He yelled.  
  
"I can't leave without my baby," The woman screamed and started moving some of the wreckage off her. "Where's my." The woman stopped after she pulled a piece of luggage up. "No!"  
  
"Get her up," The paramedic screamed. "Ma'am, let us help her."  
  
"Help my baby! Please!" The woman screamed as they took her to the ambulance.  
  
"Come on!" The man started CPR on the baby until he heard her start crying. "That's a good girl." He smiled.  
  
"Here's another stretcher."  
  
"Get her to her mother."  
  
"Yes sir," The man took the baby.  
  
"Something good happened. Lets hope for more of that."  
  
"Sir, I think you should come look at this!"  
  
"What is it?" The Captain walked over. "Get some men over here!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Is anyone alive in here?" The Captain screamed. He heard his voice echo through the car. He took a step in and noticed how quiet it was in there. He looked down and saw all the people that were covered with debris. "Can anyone hear me?"  
  
"Captain, what do you want us to do? There are just too many bodies out here."  
  
"The field next to us. Get some body bags laid out in rows until we can get them all to the morgue. There's probably over thirty people in here alone," He shut is eyes. "What's the total as of now?"  
  
"Thirteen people have been taken to the hospital."  
  
"How many dead?"  
  
"So far, we've recovered fifty bodies."  
  
"God," The captain shook his head. "Get the bodies out to the field. And get body bags now."  
  
"Yes sir," The man walked away. "You two help me here. Go around and feel for a pulse on everyone in here. I don't care how bad they look."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
As they went around, they pulled out every body they checked that had no pulse.  
  
"No one's alive in here sir."  
  
"Keep checking! We don't give up here," He snapped.  
  
"Help," Someone whispered.  
  
"Where are you? Keep talking," The Captain screamed. "Get an ambulance down here now!"  
  
"Help," The voice was getting weaker. The Captain pulled about twenty pounds of wood away and saw the woman.  
  
"Ma'am, my name is Captain Williams. Can you tell me your name?"  
  
"C.J," She whispered.  
  
TBC 


	4. Midnight Train part 4

TITLE: Midnight Train (4/?)  
  
"Okay CJ, we're going to get you some help," The Captain promised. "Can you tell me what hurts?"  
  
"Everything," She mumbled. "Toby..." She managed to let out before falling asleep.  
  
"CJ," The Captain said. "No, CJ wake up. You need to wake up!" He screamed but nothing happened.  
  
"What happened?" The Paramedics ran over with the stretcher.  
  
"I don't know, one minute she was talking, they next she was out," He said while helping them get her out. "Does she have a pulse?"  
  
"It's weak. Get her to the ambulance!"  
  
"Yeah," They got her on the stretcher and ran her to the ambulance.  
  
"Captain, we have someone over here!" The man screamed from the other end of the car.  
  
"What?" He rushed over and hovered over the man. "Oh my God!" He whispered. "He's alive?"  
  
"He's pulse is very weak," The man said. "I can't get this seat off of him."  
  
"Someone help us!" The Captain screamed. "Sir, can you hear me?" He asked while trying to lift the seat up. There was no answer.  
  
"Sir?" Three men rushed in.  
  
"Help us lift this off him," The Captain ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," They all took a piece of it and lifted it off. "Be careful, there's something..Crap, get someone now!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Looks like a metal pole."  
  
"Should we get him out?"  
  
"I don't think we can move him. The pole is all the way in his side."  
  
"How the hell is he still alive?" The man bend down and wiped some of the blood off his face. "He's got a wound on his head too."  
  
"Look for an Id. There's no way he's going to make it. He's lost too much blood."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"We're here," The paramedics ran in. "Oh God."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Look, he's still has a pulse. But it's getting weaker. He has also lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Okay, we need to get him out. We need to be careful with him. Keep him as straight as we can."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I found the ID," The man stood up.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Toby Ziegler."  
  
TBC 


	5. Midnight Train part 5

TITLE: Midnight Train (5/?)  
  
The White House was quiet. Everyone was in his or her offices with the television on, waiting for more information. The train wreak was being covered by all networks. Mostly talking about CJ and Toby. They kept airing footage of them during the election. Then it showed parts of CJ's briefings and they aired some of Toby's interview on Meet the Press that he did a few weeks back.  
  
"I can't watch it anymore," Josh walked slowly in Sam's office and sat down. "They're talking about them like their already dead."  
  
"What if they are?" Sam cried. "What if they are?"  
  
"Don't talk like that Sam, this is not suppose to happen. There're fine. I know it."  
  
"We now have confirmed reports that the bodies of White House Press Secretary CJ Cregg and White House Communications Director Toby Ziegler have been found. No word yet on if their alive or in fact dead. One report claims to have seen Ms. Cregg being taken to GW hospital, but that's just speculation at this point."  
  
"They found them!" Leo ran in.  
  
"Yeah," Josh and Sam jumped up. "Can we go to the hospital to see?"  
  
"Yeah. GW is the main place that everyone is being taken. Go wait. If you hear anything, call me right away."  
  
"Yes sir," Josh and Sam both ran out.  
  
"Leo, the Captain is on the phone," Margaret said.  
  
"Okay," Leo knew it wasn't good from the look on her face. He walked over to the phone on Ginger's desk and picked it up. "This is Leo."  
  
"Mr. McGarry, I'm sorry to disturb you sir."  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"Ms. Cregg was recovered and is being taken to GW hospital. I believe she may already be there. The last I heard she slipped into a coma. She had some damage to the head and they are going to have to take her to surgery to fix some internal damage that was done also."  
  
"God," Leo sat down and wiped away some of the tears. "Any word on Toby Ziegler?"  
  
"I think that you should wait..."  
  
"Please!" Leo snapped.  
  
"When we found Mr. Ziegler, he was under at least fifty pounds of rubble. When we finally got all of it off of him, we found a five inch pole in his side."  
  
"No," Leo dropped the phone and covered his face with his hands. He waited for a moment and picked the phone up again. "I need to know."  
  
"He had a weak pulse sir, but when we got him out of the train, his heart stopped."  
  
Leo felt his heart drop. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"Mr. McGarry. They took him to GW, maybe they got him back."  
  
"Thank you," Leo managed to let out before letting the phone drop to the floor. He looked up at the television as the rest of the secretaries walked in.  
  
".This just in. As of right now, Press Secretary CJ Cregg is in surgery being treated for a collapsed lung and some other internal damage," The reporter was handed another piece of paper and read it. Everyone could see him take a deep breath. "And we just got word that White House Communications Director Toby Zigler was found. I'm sorry to report this, but reports say that when he was taken from the scene, he was dead."  
  
"No!" Ginger screamed.  
  
Leo watched as the rest of the secretaries all hugged Ginger and cried for Toby. As he looked into Toby's office, he stood up.  
  
"It's not over Toby. You come back to us," Leo whispered to himself.  
  
TBC 


	6. Midnight Train part 6

When Sam and Josh got to the hospital, it was a mad house. Tons of people were there asking about someone they knew on the train. Sam and Josh stood in line to ask about CJ and Toby when they heard an ambulance pull up.  
  
"We need everyone out of the way, please!" The nurse screamed.  
  
"44 year old male, massive head wound and internal bleeding. We had to remove a five inch pole from his side, but we've been having a hard time controlling the bleeding," The paramedic said as they rushed him in.  
  
"Get him up to an OR stat!" The doctor ordered. "How long has it been since he had a pulse?"  
  
"We had it back before we got here. We just lost it about two minutes ago."  
  
"Toby!" Sam yelled after recognizing him.  
  
"Sir, you need to stay back," The nurse stopped him. Josh ran after Toby as the nurse kept Sam behind.  
  
"Toby!"  
  
"Sir, get back here," The nurse yelled.  
  
"Toby, come on!" Josh yelled as they rushed him down the hall. Josh didn't get far before a doctor stopped him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, they need to work," The doctor said.  
  
"That's my friend," Josh pointed out. "He's going to be okay?"  
  
"I'm sure he will sir," The doctor walked him back to Sam. "Are you two family?"  
  
"Yes, we are," Sam nodded.  
  
"I'll let the nurse know to keep you updated," The doctor said. "Until then, please have a seat."  
  
"I'm sorry," Josh looked down. "It's just."  
  
"I understand. It's fine," The doctor said while walking up to the nurse's desk.  
  
"Is there anyone here for a Claudia Cregg?" A doctor walked out.  
  
"Yes," Josh and Sam jumped up and walked over.  
  
"Hi, my name is Doctor Richards. Ms. Cregg is just getting out of surgery. Would you follow me please?" He said while taking them down the hall. "She had some major blows to the left side of her head. She also had some internal bleeding and a ruptured lung. We were able to fix all the main problems in surgery, but with the blow to her head, it put her into a coma. She also lost a lot of blood, but we were able to give her a transfusion."  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Josh asked.  
  
"She's not out of the woods until she wakes up."  
  
"Can we see her?" Sam asked.  
  
"Soon. Once we move her to a room, we'll let you two in. But until then, you can wait in this waiting room. It's not as busy."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Are you from the White House?"  
  
"Yes, we are," Sam nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go check on Ms. Cregg and also check Mr. Ziegler for you. I should be back in a few minutes with more information."  
  
"Thank you Doctor," Sam said.  
  
"No problem. There's a phone here if you need to make some calls."  
  
"Thanks," Josh nodded.  
  
"I'll be back with some information on Mr. Ziegler."  
  
TBC 


	7. Midnight Train part 7

"No, he said CJ just got out of surgery," Sam mentioned into the phone. "There's no word yet on Toby."  
  
"So CJ's okay?" Leo asked.  
  
"The doctor thinks so, but they won't know until she wakes up."  
  
"I want to be kept posted about anything," Leo said.  
  
"I'll call as soon as we know anything about Toby."  
  
"Thanks Sam," Leo hung up and took a deep breath.  
  
"Any news?" Jed barged in.  
  
"That was Sam, CJ just got out of surgery. But because of some blows she got in the head, she's in a coma."  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Jed asked worried.  
  
"They won't know anything until she wakes up."  
  
"Toby?" Jed asked, but saw Leo's head go down. "Leo."  
  
"He's in surgery. But when he left the crash site." Leo sat back down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He didn't have a pulse sir."  
  
"This isn't happening," Jed sat down shocked. "Why them!"  
  
"I don't know sir," Leo said.  
  
"He's not dead," Jed whispered. "He can't be dead."  
  
"I know," Leo nodded. "Sam told me that he would keep me posted if anything happens."  
  
"If you hear anything, you tell me," Jed ordered and walked back into the Oval.  
  
THE WAITING ROOM  
  
"Didn't he say a few minutes?" Josh snapped.  
  
"At least he's helping us Josh!" Sam snapped back. "He'll be here."  
  
"I'm sorry," The doctor walked back over to them.  
  
"What's going on with Toby?" Sam asked.  
  
"It seems during the crash, he was buried under fifty pounds of wood and medal. A small metal pole, I'm not sure where it came from, but it went into Toby's side. When they carried him out of the train, they had to get that pole out. But when they pulled it, it caused him to bleed out. They tried to push on the wound, but the blood was coming to quick. During this time, he's heart stopped beating. Now they did get it back for a short time before it stopped again. But the amount of blood that he's loosing is worrying us."  
  
"Is he alive?" Sam asked.  
  
"As of now, yes. The doctor working on him is very experienced and handles cases like these everyday. But honestly, we've never seen a case this big and have the patient make it. I'm just warning you."  
  
"He's still here," Josh pointed out.  
  
"Yes he is," The doctor nodded. "He's going to be in surgery for a while. Is there any family I can call for him?"  
  
"I can do it," Sam said.  
  
"Okay, we moved Ms. Cregg into a room if you want to see her."  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
TBC 


	8. Midnight Train part 8

TITLE: Midnight Train (8/?)  
  
"Is she awake?" Sam asked before they got to the room.  
  
"No, she's still in the coma. But some people say that coma patients might be able to hear people."  
  
"I heard that too," Josh smiled.  
  
The two men walked in as the doctor stayed back. As they approached her bed, both men felt tears beginning to form in their eyes.  
  
"It just looks like she's sleeping," Josh said as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Yeah," Sam fought back the tears. "God Josh, how did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know," Josh bent down. "Claudia Jean, I don't know if you can hear me, but it's Josh. You know, the bonehead from work," Josh smirked, remembering all the times she called him that. "Sam and I are here."  
  
"We're here CJ," Sam walked closer and grabbed her other hand, causing more tears to flow down his face.  
  
"Please, please wake up CJ," Josh rested his head on her chest and cried. Sam walked over to the other side and rested his head on her stomach and cried. Both men begging her to wake up.  
  
"I'm sorry," A nurse walked in. "But I have someone down stairs demanding to see someone about Toby Ziegler."  
  
"I'll go," Sam patted Josh on the back.  
  
"Thanks," Josh nodded and watched Sam walk out.  
  
"Who is it?" Sam asked.  
  
"I have no idea, she said that he was on the train and wants to see him. I checked with the doctor and they said he was still in surgery. Then he told me that you were here."  
  
"Okay, where is." Sam started to ask but figured it out after he heard her screaming. "Andy," Sam whispered.  
  
"Sam. Where is he?" She ran up to him crying. "He's not dead. I know it. I can still feel him."  
  
"He's in surgery Andy," Sam wrapped his arms around her to calm her down.  
  
"I want to see him," She cried.  
  
"So do I," Sam looked over at the nurse. "May she come back with me?"  
  
"Sure," The nurse nodded.  
  
"Come on," Sam walked Andy down the hall and back to CJ's room. "CJ's in a coma," Sam said while standing outside the door.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Andy asked worried.  
  
"They won't know until she wakes up," Sam said. "You want to see her?"  
  
"Okay," Andy nodded and followed Sam in.  
  
"Andy," Josh looked over. "I'm so sorry," Josh walked over and hugged her.  
  
"So am I," Andy wiped some of Josh's tears away. "Oh CJ," Andy walked over to her. "You have to wake up. You have too," Andy grabbed her hand.  
  
"How did you find out?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's all over the news. They kept saying he was dead. But my gut told me different."  
  
"There're reporting that he's dead?" Josh asked angered. "What if Toby's family hears this?" He looked over at Sam.  
  
"I'll go call them," Sam said. "I know David's number, but I don't have any idea where Toby's sister's are."  
  
"I can call them," Andy said. "I stayed in touch over the years."  
  
"Thanks," Sam smiled weakly.  
  
Josh watched Sam and Andy walk back out before he sat in the chair next to the bed. He bent over and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"How could happen?" Josh whispered to himself.  
  
TBC 


	9. Midnight Train part 9

TITLE: Midnight Train (9/?)  
  
  
  
"Yes, this is Sam Seaborn," Sam said for the fifth time. "I work with his brother."  
  
"Please hold," The woman said again.  
  
"What's going on?" Andy walked up to him.  
  
"This stupid woman says she can't get him because he's in class or something like that."  
  
"Did you tell her it's an emergency?"  
  
"Yes, five times," Sam snapped. "Did you get a hold of his sisters?"  
  
"Yes. They live in New York and have been watching the television all night."  
  
"They thought."  
  
"He was dead."  
  
"That's terrible. Damn press anyway!" Sam snapped.  
  
"They're coming down as soon as they can."  
  
"Hello," David answered.  
  
"David Ziegler?" Sam said.  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"My name is Sam Seaborn, I work with your brother."  
  
"Yes," David said.  
  
"Have you been watching the news tonight?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, I've been in class all night. Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this. Toby was in an accident tonight."  
  
"What kind of accident?" David began to sound worried.  
  
"There was a train wreak earlier. It was pretty bad. Toby and CJ Cregg were in the train."  
  
"Is he alright?" David yelled. "How bad is it?"  
  
"The news is reporting that he died, but it's not true. He's in surgery right now."  
  
"Then why are they saying he's dead?" David yelled again.  
  
"Because they don't know what's going on. A lot has happened."  
  
"Will he make it?"  
  
"It's too early to tell."  
  
"It's Sam, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Look, I'm leaving now. What hospital are you at?"  
  
"GW."  
  
"Okay, I should be there by tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What about CJ?"  
  
"She's in a coma. They won't know anything until she wakes up."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible. Thanks for calling."  
  
"Sure," Sam hung up and looked over at Andy. "He's on his way."  
  
"Why did it have to take something like this to get that dysfunctional family back together?" Andy asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Sam shook his head. "I have no idea what to do now."  
  
"I don't think anyone does Sam," Andy hugged him and they walked back into the room. Awaiting word on Toby, or for the sun to come up. Whichever one came first.  
  
TBC 


	10. Midnight Train part 10

TITLE: Midnight Train (10/?)  
  
"Simon, are you sure you have everything?" Leo asked.  
  
"I'm not going to be in there all that long," He pointed out. "Any word yet?"  
  
"No one has called. I'm going to head out there after you give the briefing."  
  
"They'll be fine," Simon smiled. "I know it."  
  
"Thanks Simon," Leo smiled. "Lets get this over with. Remember; let them know that both are still in critical condition. Due to false reports, Toby is still alive and is still in surgery."  
  
"I think I can handle that," Simon took a deep breath and walked out to the roaring pressroom.  
  
"Simon?" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Please, everyone sit down and be quiet," Simon ordered. "It is now eight in the morning, exactly twelve hours after the wreak last night. As of right now, 97 people have been confirmed dead, 64 people have been rescued and taken to the nearest hospital. Around midnight last night, GW closed its doors to all patients because it was getting too full. The rest of the patients were taken to nearby hospitals."  
  
"How many are still missing?"  
  
"There are still 54 people who are unaccounted for as of an hour ago," Simon said. "Our thoughts and prayers are with the families of those people lost last night."  
  
The room was silent for a short moment and then the press started in again.  
  
"Any news on CJ?"  
  
"Is it true Toby Ziegler is in fact dead?"  
  
"Okay, first of all, everyone stop!" Simon snapped. "Reports about Toby Ziegler have been circling around all night. Reports claimed him dead, but I am here to tell you as of right now, Toby Ziegler is still fighting for his life. He's been in surgery since ten last night and they continue to work on him. CJ got out of surgery around eleven last night. She remains in a coma this morning. White House Deputy's Joshua Lyman and Samuel Seaborn are with her as we speak. Out of respect for those lives at risk today, all meetings in the White House have been called of for the next week; Chief of Staff Leo McGarry will handle all emergencies here. As soon as we know anymore, you will be briefed, until then, please wait patiently with the rest of us. Thank you," Simon said and walked off.  
  
"Well done," Carol patted him on the back.  
  
"How does CJ do that every day?"  
  
"She's a master at dominating," Carol smiled. "You want to come to the hospital with us?"  
  
"No thanks, I think I'll stay here just in case something happens. I'm going to go out there tonight."  
  
"Okay, I left everything you need on my desk. If you need anything else, call me."  
  
"Thanks Carol," Simon smiled. "Give everyone my best."  
  
"I will," Carol said and walked off to get everyone else. "Margaret, we're leaving."  
  
"Go ahead. I'm going to ride with Leo."  
  
"Okay. Ginger, Bonnie, and I will meet you guys there."  
  
"Okay," Margaret said and watched Carol walk away.  
  
"He's driving me crazy," Leo moaned as he walked back to his office.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The President. He wants to go with us."  
  
"He can't."  
  
"I know. I told him that," Leo snapped again. He looked over at Margaret and saw the look she had on her face. "There're going to be okay."  
  
"I know, it's just." Margaret looked down. "You never think twice about something like this until it hits home."  
  
"I know," Leo walked over and hugged her. "I'm hurting too."  
  
"It's just not fair," She cried.  
  
"I know," Leo felt the tears form in his own eyes. "I know."  
  
TBC 


	11. Midnight Train part 11

TITLE: Midnight Train (11/?)  
  
"Josh, wake up," Sam moved Josh who was curled up in a ball on the chair.  
  
"What?" Josh mumbled and stretched his body out. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost nine. The nurse told me to expect a load. Apparently all the secretaries and Leo are coming over."  
  
"I can't believe I fell asleep," Josh said, almost angry at himself. "Any news on Toby?"  
  
"Not yet. He's still in surgery," Sam sat back down on the other chair.  
  
"Has she moved?"  
  
"No," Sam said quietly. "Andy went to the airport to pick up David."  
  
"What about CJ's parents?"  
  
"Leo called them last night. Her father is ill, so they can't travel down here, but her brothers are on their way."  
  
"I was hoping this would all be a bad dream," Josh whispered while looking at CJ.  
  
"Me too," Sam looked down.  
  
"Come on CJ, come back to us," Josh grabbed her hand again. "Please," He pleaded, but saw no movement what so ever."  
  
"Mr. Seaborn, they're here. I can't have them all back at once."  
  
"I understand," Sam got up. "Lets let everyone have a few minutes."  
  
"Yeah," Josh nodded and kissed CJ on the forehead. When he walked out, Sam leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey," Josh saw Leo.  
  
"You sleep?" Leo asked.  
  
"A little."  
  
"The nurse said one of you could go back at a time," Sam walked out and greeted everyone.  
  
"Carol can go first," Ginger smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Everyone else agreed.  
  
"Thank you," Carol smiled and followed Sam back.  
  
"Does she look bad?"  
  
"She has a bunch of bruises on her head and cuts on her lip."  
  
"What about Toby?" Carol asked before walking in.  
  
"No word yet," Sam said as she walked in.  
  
"Hey boss," Carol walked next to her and held her hand. Sam was right, her head was black and blue and she had numerous cuts on her lips. "You don't look so good," Carol began to cry. She rested her head on CJ's chest and cried some more. Pleading for her boss to wake up.  
  
"Has the doctor talked to you about Toby yet?" Leo asked while in the waiting room.  
  
"Not yet. The last we heard he was still in surgery."  
  
"Sam," Andy appeared in the hallway with David following her.  
  
"Where's my brother?" David asked.  
  
"He's still in surgery," Sam answered.  
  
"Are you Sam Seaborn?"  
  
"Yes," Sam put out his hand and shook David's.  
  
"Thanks for calling me Sam, I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"What about CJ, is she okay?"  
  
"She's still in a coma," Sam answered.  
  
"Did someone call Jack and Spencer?" David asked.  
  
"Who?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"I called them," Leo answered. "They're CJ's brothers."  
  
"Are they able to make it?"  
  
"Yeah," Leo nodded.  
  
"You know CJ's brothers?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah, I met them about ten years ago during Jack's wedding. CJ was trying to get Toby and me to talk to each other."  
  
"Yeah, and he winded up talking to CJ's two brothers all night while Toby yelled at CJ. I remember that night," Andy smiled. "Pokey was not the best man to be around that night," She looked down.  
  
"Okay," Carol walked out. "She looks terrible Sam," Carol cried and put her arms around him.  
  
"It's going to be okay," Sam patted her on the back. "Remember, she's a fighter."  
  
"What's that?" Ginger pointed to the light going off outsides CJ's door.  
  
"That's to call the nurses station," Sam said as a nurse ran in.  
  
"Someone get me a doctor now!" They heard her screamed from the room.  
  
TBC 


	12. Midnight Train part 12

TITLE: Midnight Train (12/?)  
  
"What's going on?" The doctor ran passed all the people in the waited area.  
  
"We need you in here!" The nurse called out.  
  
"What?" The doctor ran in and noticed something. "Ms. Cregg?" He asked as she opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"I." CJ couldn't talk. She just looked around as everyone checked all the vital signs.  
  
"Ms. Cregg, my name is Doctor Richards. Do you know where you are?" He asked.  
  
"Hospital," She mouthed out.  
  
"Can someone get her some water please?" The doctor ordered.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Very good CJ, do you know why you're in the hospital?" He asked as the nurse ran in with some water and helped her drink it. "Is that better?"  
  
"Yes," CJ said more clearly.  
  
"Do you know why you're here?"  
  
"I think so," She shut her eyes tight. "I remember being on the train."  
  
"Yes," The doctor nodded.  
  
"And then I remember a very hard vibration. And then.Oh God." She started looking around quickly.  
  
"You need to stay calm CJ." The doctor held her down.  
  
"Where's Toby? He was with me," She asked while looking around.  
  
"CJ, first I need you to calm down," The doctor looked into her eyes until she relaxed.  
  
"My head," She flinched.  
  
"You took a couple of blows to your head CJ, that's what put you into the coma that you were in."  
  
"I was in a coma?" She asked confused. "For how long?"  
  
"Just over night. Honestly, I didn't think you would wake up this fast," He smiled.  
  
"Where's Toby?" She asked worried again.  
  
"He's still in surgery."  
  
"Why?" She felt her tears fall.  
  
"He suffered some serious damage during the crash. We're just trying to get everything fixed."  
  
"How long has he been in surgery?"  
  
"Since last night."  
  
"That's a long time. Is it serious?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it is."  
  
"No," She covered her face up, and while doing so, she noticed the dark bruises on her arms. "Why did this happen? Why did I make him take the train?" CJ asked herself quietly.  
  
"CJ, there are some people that have been here all night with you. Would you like to see them? Or do you want to rest?"  
  
"Who?" CJ asked while looking up.  
  
"Josh and Sam. They've been here all night waiting for you to wake up."  
  
"They can't see me like this," She said.  
  
"They've been with you all night CJ," The doctor smiled.  
  
"Okay," CJ whispered. "I can see them."  
  
TBC 


	13. Midnight Train part 13

TITLE: Midnight Train (13/?)  
  
  
  
"Okay," The doctor walked out and into the waiting room  
  
"What's going on?" Sam yelled. "No one's telling us anything."  
  
"She's awake. But she's still a bit confused about what's going on."  
  
"She's awake," Josh smiled. "Can we see her?"  
  
"Yes. But I have to worn you."  
  
"Thank you," Sam and Josh both smiled and ran into the room.  
  
"Would you like more water?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Yeah," CJ said quietly.  
  
"CJ," Sam and Josh walked closer to the bed.  
  
"Guys," CJ looked up slowly. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what? This wasn't your fault," Sam kissed her on her head.  
  
"Yeah, we're just so happy you woke up," Josh smiled and kissed her too.  
  
"Toby was with me," She looked around again. "Where is Toby?"  
  
"I told you that he's still in surgery CJ, remember?" The doctor said from the back.  
  
"I want to see him. I have to make sure he's okay," She tried to get up but Josh and Sam held her down.  
  
"CJ, you can't."  
  
"Yes I do. I made him get on the train!" She cried. "He can't be alone."  
  
"He's not alone. We'll see him after he gets out of surgery," The doctor had to come over to help restrain her.  
  
"I can't.Ohhhh," CJ screamed.  
  
"What?" Sam asked franticly.  
  
"He head hurts so bad."  
  
"CJ, you need to rest. You still have some very serious injuries that need time to heal. You have to relax."  
  
"I want to know what happened to Toby," She demanded while holding her head.  
  
"From the looks of it, when the train collided, he was thrown across the train car you where in. When he was found, he had a couple of pounds of rubble on hi,." Sam said.  
  
"I don't think this is the time to let her know what happened. She needs." The doctor started, but was interrupted by the nurse who handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"What is it?" Josh asked.  
  
"It's about Toby. Excuse me," He walked out.  
  
"Sam, I need to know," CJ nodded.  
  
"Okay," Sam ran out after the doctor "What's happening?"  
  
"Sam, why don't you go back into the room."  
  
"We need to know. What happened?"  
  
"He's out of surgery."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Sam."  
  
"And!" Sam snapped.  
  
"He's unable to breath on his own. They have been trying to get him off the ventilator, but he's just too weak. I'm going to get some more information."  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," The doctor gave Sam a worried look before walking down the hall to see Toby.  
  
TBC 


	14. Midnight Train part 14

TITLE: Midnight Train (14/?)  
  
"What's going on?" Doctor Richards ran into Toby's room.  
  
"He's been out of surgery for at least twenty minutes. We've been trying to get him off the ventilator, but his lungs are too weak," Doctor Barnes said.  
  
"Damn," Richards threw his arms in the air.  
  
"You have contact with the family, so I thought I would let you know."  
  
"Claudia Cregg woke up. She's asking about him."  
  
"She's already awake?" Barnes asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, and she demands to know what's going on."  
  
"What's here prognosis?"  
  
"Well, she has two broken ribs, bruises on just about every part of her body, her right arm is broken, her left leg is broken, her right knee cap is crushed, and her nose broke."  
  
"And she's worrying about Toby?" Barnes asked sarcastically.  
  
"She keeps saying that it was her fault they were on the train," Richards said. "Listen, how bad does this look?" He pointed to Toby.  
  
"He's in a deep coma, he can't breathe on his own because he's lungs are just too weak, and he lost way too much blood. We're doing transfusions every hour until we can get him well. But when they pulled the pole out of his side, they twisted it to the left, causing some of his tissue to be damaged. We tried to repair it, but the damage has been too great."  
  
"Do you think he'll make it?" Richards asked.  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea. I'm surprised he made it through the surgery alive. Well, sort of," Barnes looked down. "If he doesn't wake up in the next five days, we mighty have to pull the plug. There's no way he can make it through this."  
  
"He's made it this far," Richards pointed out. "Let's just keep doing what we can."  
  
"You got it," Barnes grabbed Toby hand. "He seems like a fighter."  
  
"Well, I met some of his family and the people he works with, trust me, He has to be strong to handle all of them," He smirked.  
  
"Yeah," Barnes smiled. "You want me to go talk with them."  
  
"I can do it. Just keep an eye out for him."  
  
"I will," Barnes nodded.  
  
"Okay, let me know the moment something happens," Richards said before walking out.  
  
"You got people pulling for you," Barnes looked down at Toby.  
  
WAITING ROOM  
  
"Sam, what's going on?" Leo demanded as Sam walked back into the waiting room.  
  
"They had to take CJ to radiology," He said while sitting next to Donna.  
  
"What about Toby?"  
  
"The doctor said that he was out of surgery and would go find out more information."  
  
"Mr. Seaborn?" Doctor Richards walked over to the large group. "I just finished speaking with Doctor Barnes. Maybe we should talk privately."  
  
"We're all family here," Sam pointed out. "They're going to find out one way or another."  
  
"Yes sir," Richards looked around. "Mr. Ziegler suffered major blood loss. He had some internal bleeding that the doctors were able to control during surgery. Now, the problem that we need to focus on right now is trying to get him to breathe on his own. He's hooked up to a ventilator right now, and the possibilities of him getting off of it are very small. Doctor Barnes feels that there was just too much damage done."  
  
"When we'll we know?" Sam asked shocked.  
  
"If he's not awake in five days, we'll have no choice to." Richards looked around.  
  
"Pull the plug," Leo finished and sat down.  
  
"How does it look? I mean, do you think he'll make it?" Sam asked.  
  
"I wish I could say yes. But with all the problems that he has because of this accident, I think that the possibility looks slim," Richards said honestly.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," The nurse walked over. "But Ms. Cregg is back from radiology."  
  
"Thank you," Sam nodded.  
  
"Should we tell her?" Josh asked while wiping the tears away.  
  
"She's going to demand to know," Sam pointed out.  
  
"I still think it may be too soon to get her up to speed. She's still recovering herself," Richards said.  
  
"You don't know CJ. When it comes to Toby, she has to know," Josh grinned. "She's protective of him."  
  
"She does have a right to know," Leo agreed.  
  
"Well, it's up to you. I would just hold off for a few days."  
  
"What if Toby doesn't have a few days?" Sam asked. "She has to know what's happening."  
  
"Okay," Richards looked around. "Listen, I'll keep you all informed if anything happens with Mr. Ziegler."  
  
"Thank you," Everyone said as Richards walked off.  
  
"Who's going to tell her?" Leo asked.  
  
"I can't," Josh shook his head. "I love them both, but I can't bare to see the look on her face."  
  
"Same here," Carol said. "She's like a sister to me, but I can't be the one that tells her this."  
  
"I'll tell her," David rose from the back. "Besides, I need to see her."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sam asked. "I can do it."  
  
"It's okay. You've done so much already. I need to do my part," He patted Sam on the back and headed back to CJ's room.  
  
TBC 


	15. Midnight Train part 15

"Hey," David walked in and shut the door. "How are you?"  
  
"I feel like I was just in a train wreak," CJ slowly moved her head over. "You came."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that my brother and his best friend were in an accident," He smirked as he sat down next to her. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"They gave me some pain medication earlier, so I'm feeling fine."  
  
"I bet you are," David smiled and kissed CJ on the forehead.  
  
"I'm so sorry David," CJ cried. "I made him get on the train so I didn't have to pay for gas."  
  
"CJ, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I made him get on the train," CJ felt the tears fall down her face. She looked up and stared at the ceiling as the tears flowed.  
  
"CJ, you need to concentrate on getting better," David rubbed her arm. "You have to get better."  
  
"What's the news on Toby?" CJ finally looked over at him. She noticed the redness in his eyes, part from lack of sleep and part from crying.  
  
"Well, he's out of surgery," David grabbed her hand. "CJ."  
  
"I need to know if he's going to be okay," She whispered. She knew from the look on David's face that it didn't look good.  
  
"He's hooked up to a ventilator right now. He seems to be having problems breathing on his own."  
  
"But this is only temporary, right?" CJ felt the grip on her hand get tighter.  
  
"There're not sure," David whispered. "The doctor said that after five days, there're not going to have any choice but to." David put his head down and started crying.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen," CJ squeezed her eyes shut to fight back the tears. "He's going to be okay. I know it."  
  
"I know," David nodded. "I just don't want to lose my brother," He felt more tears stream down his face.  
  
"I can't lose him," CJ cried as well. "He's the only thing I have."  
  
David rested his head on CJ's arm and cried. CJ looked up at the ceiling again and closed her eyes. She hoped that wherever Toby was right now, he would find his way back to them.  
  
~TOBY~  
  
~~~~What the hell is going on? One minute I'm in the damn train because CJ doesn't have gas in her car, and now I'm in this dark hole. Did I miss something? I mean I can't see a damn thing. I told CJ this was a bad idea, but did she listen to me? Does she ever listen to me? No. She thinks she's always right and I'm always wrong. Speaking of CJ, where the hell is she? She was on the train with me, shouldn't she be right next to me? She's probably hiding out right now afraid to face me. And she better be afraid. I'm going to kill her after I find her. But shouldn't there be more people around me? I mean, the train was packed, where is everyone? Oh, this is a joke, right? Everyone is getting back at me for messing with everyone last week. I got it.  
  
You can come out now! I know you're out there! ~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Ziegler, please stop yelling," A man walked over.  
  
"Are you part of this whole plot too?" Toby snapped. "Listen, I'm cold, it's dark, and I'm getting pissed."  
  
"I'm here to take you home," The man grabbed Toby's arm.  
  
"I can find my own way home," Toby brushed him off and started walking, but couldn't find his way out. "Where's the door?"  
  
"I'm the door," The man looked over at him. "It's time Toby."  
  
"Time for what?" Toby snapped. "Listen, thanks for your help, but tell CJ that this joke of hers isn't funny and I'll be at home."  
  
"CJ's already back."  
  
"Back where? Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm the person that takes people where they need to go."  
  
"Whatever you say pal," Toby smirked. "Maybe you should get some help."  
  
"You don't remember the accident, do you?"  
  
"What accident?" Toby looked around. "Last thing I remember I was on the train. We were having some turbulence or something, then I woke up here."  
  
"The train collided with another train. It caused a lot of people to lose their lives."  
  
"What?" Toby asked quietly, he didn't want this to be true.  
  
"Over 100 people are dead." The man pointed over and the lights around them turned on. Toby saw all these people start walking through a gate.  
  
"Where are they going?" Toby whispered.  
  
"Heaven," The man put his hand on Toby's shoulder. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Wait!" Toby walked away. "I'm not going in there."  
  
"What, you want to go downstairs instead?" The man smirked.  
  
"I'm still alive, see." Toby grabbed his face. "This is me."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Ziegler. But this is something that just happened. We weren't expecting you for another forty years. That is, if you stopped smoking," The man opened his book. "Yep, right here. You were supposed to live past eighty my friend."  
  
"So why are you here wanting me to go through that gate thing?" Toby whined. "No, I want to go back home."  
  
"I'm here to take you home Toby. They're trying everything to help you at the hospital, but it's too late."  
  
"So this is it?" Toby looked over at the gate. "I'm done?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Before I go, I need to make sure CJ's okay."  
  
"She's fine. She made it," The man nodded.  
  
"Nothing happened to her?"  
  
"She's going to have some problems, but she'll be fine."  
  
"Can I wait, just a little longer? Please," Toby looked around. "What if they can do something to save me?"  
  
"It's up to the big man upstairs Toby."  
  
"Please. Just a little longer. I just want to be able to say goodbye to my friends."  
  
"You will never wake up from the coma that you're in Toby," The man looked into Toby's determining face. "But maybe I can wait to take you until everyone has a chance to say goodbye to you."  
  
"Thank you," Toby smiled.  
  
"But after all the goodbyes, you're coming with me."  
  
"I will," Toby looked down as the man sent his spirit back up to his body.  
  
TBC 


	16. Midnight Train part 16

TITLE: Midnight Train (18/?)  
  
  
  
"It's been three days," CJ said while staring out the window.  
  
"He's going to be fine," Jack said. "I know Toby."  
  
"He's right Claudia, Toby's not one to give up," Spencer agreed.  
  
"What if this time he couldn't win?" CJ cried.  
  
"Listen." Jack started but stopped after Sam walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry, I need a minute with CJ," Sam looked down.  
  
"Okay," Jack and Spencer kissed their sister goodbye and walked out.  
  
"Sam, what's wrong?" CJ asked.  
  
"Doctor Richards just got back and talked with us." Sam sat down next to CJ on her bed. "It's been three days." Sam tried to talk past the tears but couldn't.  
  
"Sam, what is it?" CJ felt Sam shaking fiercely.  
  
"He said that there has been no improvement in the past three days," Sam grabbed her hand and let the tears flow. "He said that tonight they're going to have to take him off the ventilator."  
  
"Just to see if he can breath on his own, right?" CJ could feel her heart drop.  
  
"They don't think he's going to be able to breath on his own."  
  
"Then why take him off the ventilator?" CJ yelled.  
  
"Because there's nothing more they can do," Sam cried.  
  
"No, they need to keep him on the ventilator, just a little longer. They said five days!"  
  
"He's organs are beginning to shut down from being on the machine for so long. If they can take him off tonight, they may be able to donate some of Toby's organs."  
  
"No, Toby wouldn't give up on us this easily!" CJ yelled, but found herself crying harder. "Why did I get him on the train?" CJ squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"This wasn't your fault," Sam grabbed her hand.  
  
"I need to be alone," CJ looked away.  
  
"CJ."  
  
"I need to be alone," CJ said again, still looking away.  
  
"I'll be right outside," Sam let go of her hand and walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Damn you Toby Ziegler," CJ cried out. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" CJ screamed.  
  
WAITING AREA  
  
Sam walked out into the waiting area and saw everyone sitting down crying. For the past three days, they have all been there. Hoping that everything was going to be okay. But tonight, Toby was going to die. And there was nothing they could do to stop it.  
  
TBC 


	17. Midnight Train part 17

TITLE: Midnight Train (19/?)  
  
"Okay, I've made arrangements for one of you to go in at a time," Richards walked out. Everyone stood and looked around; they didn't know how to act. Their friend was about to die. They didn't know what to say.  
  
"Is it okay if we go first?" David asked everyone. He was standing next to his sisters near the door.  
  
"Of course," Leo nodded. "Can you fit three in there?" Leo asked.  
  
"Are you family?" Richards asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm his brother and these are our sisters," David nodded.  
  
"Follow me," Richards led them into a dark room. The only thing that was on was a small light above Toby.  
  
"Toby," Kate Ziegler grabbed Toby's hand and cried. "Look at him David," She cried out.  
  
"Hey brother, we're right here," David bent down and kissed his brother on the head.  
  
"I'll leave you alone," Richards nodded and walked out.  
  
"Hey Toby," Jane Ziegler walked over and grabbed his other hand and squeezed it.  
  
"This doesn't seem real," Kate whispered. "He just looks like he's sleeping."  
  
"He is," David said. "But he needs to wake up. Come on Toby, show these doctors that they're wrong about you," David pleaded, but got no response.  
  
"We love you Toby," Kate bent down and kissed her bother on the cheek.  
  
"Please come back to us," Jane cried and grabbed David. "This can't happen!" She demanded and then buried her head in David's shoulder crying.  
  
Kate walked over and wrapped her arms around Jane and David and cried. David reached down and grabbed Toby hand.  
  
"You'll always be with us brother," David cried. "Never stop fighting."  
  
"Goodbye," Jane said as she bent down and kissed Toby on the forehead. "I'll never forget you," Jane looked into Toby's face once more and turned around. She took a deep breath and placed her hands over her mouth and walked out.  
  
"I'll always be thinking about you," Kate kissed him again. "I love you," Kate stood over Toby and shut her eyes. She said a silent prayer before walking out to join her sister.  
  
"You hear that Toby. We're here. You have to wake up," David grabbed Toby's hand and pleaded. "I know I haven't been the best brother, but I love you very much," David cried. He bent down and rested his forehead on Toby's forehead. "You'll always be in my heart," David felt the tears fall down from his face. "Goodbye," David closed his eyes and kissed Toby slowly on the cheek and stood up. He squeezed his hand once more before walking out and joining his sisters.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" Jane cried on David's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know," David grabbed both of his sisters' hands and walked back out to the waiting area. Everyone could see them all crying. Jane and Kate sat next to Leo, while David stood facing the wall. He put his head against it and cried for his brother.  
  
TBC 


	18. Midnight Train part 18

"Okay, who's next?" Richards walked back out.  
  
"Why don't the secretaries go?" Sam said.  
  
"How many are there?" Richards asked.  
  
"Well, Ginger, Bonnie, Margaret, Donna, and Carol. Five," Josh answered.  
  
"I don't know if I can get five back there," Richards said.  
  
"Why don't Ginger and Bonnie just go," Margaret said.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Donna nodded.  
  
"What about you guys?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"It's okay. We'll go after you two go in," Carol nodded.  
  
"Thanks," Ginger and Bonnie grabbed each other's hands and followed the Doctor back.  
  
"Take your time," Richards nodded as they walked in.  
  
"Look at him," Ginger felt the tears form. "He looks so helpless."  
  
"There are so many machines," Bonnie whispered while looking around.  
  
"Hey Toby," Ginger said softly and bent down to his level. "It's Ginger," Ginger grabbed his hand.  
  
"This is not happening," Bonnie cried as she walked over to him. "Why won't you wake up?" She asked him, wishing he would answer.  
  
"We've known you for over three years Toby, we know how much you love to prove people wrong. This is the perfect chance to do that," Ginger cried.  
  
"He's not going to wake up, is he?" Bonnie grabbed his other hand and looked down.  
  
"I don't think so," Ginger cried. "I hate saying goodbye to people I care about."  
  
"So do I," Bonnie looked into Toby's face. "He's probably yelling at us right now for slacking off," She laughed weakly.  
  
"He always told us to keep working," Ginger smiled. "Even if things looked tough."  
  
"He looked after us," Bonnie nodded and bent down and kissed Toby on the cheek. "Thank you Toby," She cried. "Goodbye," She took a few deep breaths before walking out.  
  
"I want you to know that you will always be in my heart. You gave me a job when no one else would," Ginger bent down and kissed him in the cheek. "Goodbye Toby Ziegler." She cried and followed Bonnie out.  
  
"I'll miss him so much," Bonnie leaned against the wall and cried.  
  
"So will I," Ginger looked back into the room and said a silent prayer for her boss and friend.  
  
TBC 


	19. Midnight Train part 19

When Ginger and Bonnie walked back out into the waiting area, they both sat back down and cried. They couldn't believe that was going to be the last time they ever saw Toby.  
  
"I can take you three back now," Richards said to the remaining secretaries.  
  
"Okay," Donna took a deep breath and hugged Ginger and Bonnie before following the Doctor. Margaret and Carol stayed close as they approached the door.  
  
"Please, take your time," Richards said while opening the door for them.  
  
"Thank you," Carol nodded and followed the other two in.  
  
"Oh." Donna found herself speechless.  
  
"I wasn't able to believe it until now," Carol said quietly to herself.  
  
"He doesn't look like our Toby," Margaret walked over to him.  
  
"Toby," Donna managed to let out while kneeling beside him. "We're here," She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Yeah," Carol walked over and grabbed his other hand. "You're not alone Toby."  
  
"What do you think he's thinking of right now?" Donna looked over to the two women.  
  
"He's probably hating that we're all making a big fuss out of this," Margaret smiled weakly.  
  
"I think that's probably true," Carol smiled and looked down at Toby.  
  
"Maybe if we offer him some pie," Donna smiled. "Is this right?" She began crying.  
  
"What?" Carol asked.  
  
"Making jokes at a time like this?"  
  
"That's what he did whenever something looked bad, he'd crack jokes to make everyone feel better," Margaret said. "He always hated to see people sad."  
  
"Yeah," Donna nodded. "I'm going to miss him so much."  
  
"So am I," Carol said.  
  
"Me too," Margaret walked over and kissed Toby on the forehead and began to cry. "I never thought I would have to say this just yet," She looked into his face. "Goodbye Toby. Take care of yourself," She wiped away some of the tears and walked out.  
  
"You are the strongest man I know," Carol kissed him on the cheek. "I'll always remember that," Carol squeezed his hand again. "Goodbye," She whispered as the tears fell down her face. She turned around and walked out.  
  
"You were always a good friend Toby," Donna bend over him. "You were always the one who had to tell me about what was going on. First Josh, and then the Presidents MS. You had to be the one to tell me those things," She cried. "I can't lose you just yet Toby, I need you here. We all do," Donna waited there for a few moments, wishing for Toby to wake up or move. But nothing happened. "I have this gut feeling that you can hear me right now. And if that's true, I want to tell you that I love you very much. You are a true friend who never let me down. And I thank you for that," Donna couldn't control the tears as she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye," She whispered in his ear and slowly walked out.  
  
"This is really happening," Carol leaned against the wall.  
  
"Yeah," Donna cried as all three of them hugged each other.  
  
TBC 


	20. Midnight Train part 20

"CJ," Sam walked in and sat in the chair next to her. "The doctor is allowing people to go back now."  
  
"Yeah," CJ mumbled while looking away from him.  
  
"Maybe you want to."  
  
"Sam, I told you that he's going to be fine. I don't need to see him," CJ cried.  
  
"You can go last if you want."  
  
"I'm not going," CJ wiped away some of the tears. "It's not like him to give up."  
  
"He's not giving up CJ, it's just." Sam found it hard to talk.  
  
"Sam?" CJ looked over at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you been up since the accident?"  
  
"Yes," Sam nodded and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry," She whispered.  
  
"Don't be sorry CJ. It's a hard time for all of us right now."  
  
"It will all be better soon. When Toby wakes up," CJ smiled. "You'll see."  
  
"Yeah," Sam smiled weakly at CJ. "I should go out with the others and let you rest."  
  
"Okay," CJ smiled. "If you see Toby before I do, tell him I'm okay."  
  
"Okay CJ," Sam nodded and walked out.  
  
"How is she?" Josh walked up.  
  
"She's not excepting this yet. She still thinks Toby's going to wake up."  
  
"Did you tell her what's."  
  
"I did. But she refuses to listen to anything. She doesn't want to hear the truth."  
  
"Should I talk to her?"  
  
"No. Let her rest for now," Sam looked back in.  
  
"Donna, Margaret, and Carol came out," Josh looked down.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"There're hurting," Josh took a deep breath. "It's one thing to know that he's in surgery, but to know that he's going to die." Josh leaned against the wall. "I don't know what to do here."  
  
"Neither do I," Sam wiped his tears away. "This doesn't feel real yet."  
  
"I know," Josh looked down. "Leo called the President. He's on his way with Abbey."  
  
"Who's going in next?"  
  
"Leo," Josh answered.  
  
WAITING ROOM  
  
  
  
"Leo!" Jed bellowed from down the hall. "I need to speak with you."  
  
"I'm on my way in to see Toby," Leo said.  
  
"I just finished talking with Sam. CJ refuses to see him." Jed seemed upset. "She needs to be able to say goodbye Leo."  
  
"I know," Leo nodded, adding softly, "But she thinks everything will be okay."  
  
"I have an idea," Jed said. Turning to a nurse that was nearby in the corridor, "Excuse me, I need a wheelchair."  
  
"Are you feeling alright sir?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Jed?" Leo gave him a confused look.  
  
"Leo, do you mind if CJ went before you?" Jed asked while the nurse gathered up a wheelchair.  
  
"Not at all, but how."  
  
"Just let me play boss for a minute," Jed said. "I don't want CJ to regret not being able to say goodbye to her best friend."  
  
"Here you are sir," the nurse smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Jed took the wheelchair and strolled it towards CJ's room.  
  
"What's he doing?" Josh asked, running up beside Leo.  
  
"Helping a friend," Leo whispered.  
  
"Claudia Jean!" Jed shouted as he walked into the hospital room and saw CJ flipping through channels on her television.  
  
"Mr. President?" CJ said, looking surprised.  
  
"How are you my dear?" Jed asked, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I'm doing a little better," CJ answered, smiling weakly.  
  
"Why don't we go for a little ride?" Jed pointed to the wheelchair that he left behind.  
  
"The doctors don't want me to do too much," CJ replied.  
  
"I'm the boss today," a smiling Jed proclaimed. "Come on."  
  
"Okay," CJ smiled.  
  
"Good," Jed responded, walking out into the hallway and calling for some nurses to come in to help.  
  
"Careful," Jed demanded as the nurses slowly moved CJ from the bed to the wheelchair.  
  
"Are you okay?" one of the nurses asked.  
  
"Yeah," CJ nodded while trying to get comfortable. "It's just that I've been in one place for so long."  
  
"I understand," Jed smiled. "Come on." He took ahold of the back of the wheelchair and pushed her out. As soon as they got to the hallway, CJ saw Abbey.  
  
"Hello CJ," Abbey said, smiling and hugging her gently. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," CJ said, nodding a little. "Just a little tired."  
  
"Jed will take care of you," Abbey responded, smiling at CJ, then turning towards Jed.  
  
"I know what I'm doing," Jed whispered in Abbey's ear.  
  
"You better," she whispered back.  
  
"I'll be waiting here until you get back." Abbey smiled at CJ.  
  
CJ nodded her head towards Abbey as Jed pushed her down the hall.  
  
"It feels good to get out, doesn't it?" Jed prompted.  
  
"Yeah," CJ said quietly. She had a feeling that Jed knew exactly where he was going and she was a little worried.  
  
"Mr. President."  
  
"We're here," Jed said softly. Bending down to her level, he added, "You need to do this CJ."  
  
"Do what?" CJ asked confused.  
  
"You need to say goodbye to Toby," Jed whispered.  
  
"No," CJ said, shaking her head. "No. He's fine Mr. President." She felt tears forming as she said the words.  
  
"If you don't say goodbye to him, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life," Jed whispered softly taking CJ's hand. "This is something we all need to do."  
  
"I can't," CJ cried. "This is my fault."  
  
"Honey," Jed whispered, kissing her forehead. "This was not your fault. It was an accident."  
  
"He's my best friend," she cried. "I can't see him like this."  
  
"CJ, I promise. You'll feel better after you do this," Jed said as he rose to his feet. "Will you go in?"  
  
CJ waited for a minute and tried to calm down. She was crying hysterically and couldn't seem to get her thoughts in order. She looked up into Jed's eyes and saw his own tears. Looking towards her feet, she nodded.  
  
"I'll take you in," Jed said as he strolled her into Toby's room.  
  
TBC 


	21. Midnight Train part 21

"CJ, do you want me to stay?" Jed asked as he pushed the wheelchair next to the bed.  
  
"How about you stay, and I go?" CJ said while looking down.  
  
"He would want you to say goodbye CJ," Jed looked into Toby's face and took a deep breath. "He would want this." Jed repeated as tears began to fall.  
  
"Can you say goodbye first?" CJ whispered.  
  
"Okay," Jed nodded, grabbing Toby's hand. "You know CJ, he was the one who was never afraid to speak what was on his mind."  
  
"I know," CJ agreed while looking over at him. She watched as Jed kissed Toby's forehead and prayed. She had never seen Jed cry before, and for the first time, this was starting to feel real.  
  
"Goodbye Toby," Jed looked at Toby again and turned around. "Take all the time you need," Jed kissed CJ lightly on the cheek and walked out crying.  
  
"This is some trick you're pulling," CJ cried. "But the game is over, you win," She grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry," CJ pulled her closer to him and rested her head on his bed, still grasping his hand. "I need you with me," She cried out, still laying her head down. "I can't live life without you telling me all the bad things I'm doing to myself," She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. "I can't say goodbye yet. I just can't."  
  
CJ stayed there for ten minutes, resting her head on his bed, and hanging on to his hand with all her might.  
  
"I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the line I fell in love with you," CJ cried. "That has to count for something," She raised her head up. "I'll give you anything you want if you please come back to us." CJ whispered, looking down.  
  
CJ felt a cold, brisk breeze go by her. She looked up at Toby once more. "I'll always love you," She cried. "Goodbye." She whispered and leaned over, kissing his hand. She left the warmth of his hand generate on her lips. Before she could pick her head up, she felt his fingers caress her face.  
  
"Toby," CJ whispered as she lifted her head up. She saw his fingers moving slowly around. "I need some help in here!" She yelled.  
  
"CJ, what's wrong?" Jed asked, running in.  
  
"He's moving," She smiled.  
  
"CJ," Jed was about to refute her, but noticed his fingers moving slightly. "I'll get a doctor." He yelled.  
  
"Hang in there, the doctors coming," She felt new tears falling down her face, tears of joy.  
  
"What's going on?" Richards rushed in behind Jed.  
  
"He's awake," CJ smiled.  
  
"Mr. President, could you please take Ms. Cregg back to her room?" Richards asked.  
  
"I want to stay," CJ demanded.  
  
"I'll move her over to the side of the room," Jed said while pushing the wheelchair over to the wall.  
  
"I guess that's fine," Richards nodded and started examining Toby. "Mr. Ziegler, my name is Doctor Richards, the tube in your mouth is to help you breath, so don't be alarmed," He explained as Toby started to open his eyes.  
  
"Is he awake?" Jed asked from the side of the room.  
  
"Yes," Richards nodded. "Mr. Ziegler, with your permission, I want to try to get you off the ventilator. If you agree, blink twice. If you disagree, blink once."  
  
Without hesitation, Toby blinked twice.  
  
"Okay," Richards nodded. "Nurse, will you get me some water?"  
  
"Yes sir," The nurse quickly ran out.  
  
"Mr. Ziegler, the nurse is going to get some water for you to drink after I take the tube out. Your throat is going to be extremely dry," Richards explained.  
  
"I got it," the nurse came back in with the cup of water in her hand.  
  
"Good," Richards nodded. "Now Mr. Ziegler, on the count of three, I'm going to take out the tube." Richards waited, and then Toby blinked two times. "One. Two. Three," Richards counted down and slowly removed the tube. The nurse quickly helped Toby drink some water as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Richards asked as he checked Toby over to make sure he was okay.  
  
"My body hurts," Toby softly said, taking another sip of his water.  
  
"I think that's something we can maintain," Richards smiled.  
  
"Toby," Jed whispered as he pushed CJ back over to the bed.  
  
"Mr. President," Toby slowly moved his head over to look at him. "How are you?" Toby grinned weakly.  
  
"It's nice to know we got our smart ass back," Jed laughed.  
  
"I try," Toby whispered as he flinched with pain.  
  
"I'll get you some pain medication," Richard said, walking out.  
  
"You have CJ to thank," Jed pointed out. "She never gave up on you."  
  
"Where is she?" Toby asked, looking up.  
  
"I'm here," she whispered as she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Hey," he moved his head to the side, and then looked down. "Did you shrink?" He smiled.  
  
"No, you just grew," She laughed, as tears fell down her face.  
  
"I'll give you two a minute, I'm going to tell the others," Jed smiled and kissed Toby on the forehead. "Welcome back."  
  
"Thank you." Toby said simply. Jed smiled at CJ before walking out.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Toby asked hoarsely, having the nurse give him another drink.  
  
"I'm just happy," CJ smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Toby asked confused.  
  
"Waking up."  
  
TBC 


	22. Midnight Train part 22

"He's awake," Jed smiled, while walking quickly down the hall into the waiting room. "He just woke up, the doctor is in there with him."  
  
"Are you serious?" Sam smiled.  
  
"Sam, I'm the President of the United States, I'm always serious," Jed gave him a glare.  
  
"Yes sir," Sam smirked. "How is he?"  
  
"He told the doctor that he was having some pain, but the doctor is going to give him some pain medication," Jed smiled. "But I think he's going to be fine,"  
  
"Where's CJ?" Leo asked.  
  
"She's still in there with him," Jed answered. "He woke up while she was talking to him."  
  
"I guess she was right," Sam looked over at Josh, who was rubbing his eyes. "What's the matter?" Sam asked.  
  
"Umm.I just have something in my eye," Josh proclaimed while quickly wiping away the tears from his face. "Can't a man have something get in his eye?"  
  
"Sorry," Sam smirked. "Can we see him?" He asked, turning his head back over to the President.  
  
"I'm not sure. The doctor should be out soon to give us more details," Jed smiled. "Can you believe this?"  
  
"Toby's got a guarding angel watching over him," Leo nodded. "Even though he'll never admit it." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Everyone agreed.  
  
"Okay," Richards walked back out into the waiting room, a place he's come to know very well, thanks to the past few days. "As you all probably heard, he is awake. He's still experiencing some pain in his side, and in his head. But that is something we can treat with the proper medication. He is still a little groggy, and a little hoarse. I believe that after a few days, he'll start to feel a little better. I still have a concern of some internal bleeding that may occur in the next few days as well. So until he's out of harms way, I want to keep everything around him very calm. I'll allow visitors, but please, don't make him anxious. People in his position tend to believe that the more they move around, the faster the recovery process will be. But that's the last thing he can do right now."  
  
"We understand," Jed nodded. "Thank you for everything,"  
  
"You're very welcome Mr. President," Richards smiled. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to check on Mr. Ziegler."  
  
"Okay," Sam smiled. "May we see him soon?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Probably in an hour or so, I can start letting you all come back to see him."  
  
"Thank you," Sam smiled.  
  
"Excuse me," Richards nodded and walked back down the hall.  
  
"Hot damn! This is good news," Leo smiled.  
  
"Yes it is," Abbey agreed.  
  
"Thank you all," David smiled. "Thank you for watching over my brother."  
  
"David," Jed walked over and shook his hand. "Toby is a good man,"  
  
"Yeah, when he's not being a pain in the ass," David grinned.  
  
"I think that's one of Toby's greatest qualities," Jed laughed.  
  
"Should we get CJ?" Josh asked.  
  
"I think she's where she wants to be," Jed nodded. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be the one to tell her to get out."  
  
"Good point," Josh smiled. "So, now what do we do?"  
  
"We wait," Sam smiled. "But this time, we know he's okay."  
  
TOBY'S ROOM  
  
"I don't really remember a lot," Toby mumbled. "I remember talking with Sam about something, and then everything goes blank."  
  
"It's okay," CJ looked up at him. "It's the same with me."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Toby asked weakly.  
  
"Why are you worrying about me?" CJ smiled. "You're the one we have to think about."  
  
"I can't think about me right now," Toby closed his eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm thinking about you," He smiled weakly.  
  
"You can be sweet sometimes, you know that?" CJ squeezed his hand.  
  
"Just don't let that get out."  
  
"I promise," CJ laughed.  
  
"Okay," Richards walked in. "Mr. Ziegler, how's the pain medication working out for you?"  
  
"Well, the pain is gone," Toby answered. "On the other hand, I'm starting to fall asleep."  
  
"That's perfectly normal, the medication tends to make people drowsy," Richards smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but I just woke up," Toby moaned.  
  
"Just think, you're catching up on all your sleep," CJ added.  
  
"Good point," Toby smiled weakly.  
  
"Why don't you just let nature take its course and get some rest. When you wake up, we'll take you down for more testing, just to make sure everything is okay," Richards patted Toby on the chest.  
  
"Oh, sounds like fun," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass," CJ warned.  
  
"I can't help it," Toby winked at her.  
  
"How are you doing?" Richards looked down at CJ.  
  
"I'm doing okay," CJ smiled.  
  
"You want me to take you back to your room?" Richards asked.  
  
"I'm okay," CJ looked over at Toby. "I don't want to leave just yet."  
  
"How about I make a deal with you?" Richards smiled. "If it's okay with Mr. Ziegler, why don't I move you to the other bed in here. Just so you don't have to keep making trips back and forth?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I'll be able to control myself," Toby joked.  
  
"I would like that," CJ nodded. "Even if it's not okay with Toby," She smiled at him.  
  
"I'll get the nurse to get the bed ready for you," Richards smiled and walked out.  
  
"Now I can take care of you," CJ whispered.  
  
"I'm fine," Toby mumbled, as he began to fall asleep.  
  
"You will be," CJ squeezed his hand once more. "I love you," She whispered.  
  
"I love you too," Toby managed to let out before falling asleep.  
  
TBC 


	23. Midnight Train part 23

"There is nothing on," CJ moaned, flipping through channels.  
  
"CJ, I'm going to regret accepting you as my new room mate," Toby said, with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Oh, did I wake you," CJ couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Yes," Toby looked over at her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to find something to watch," CJ answered.  
  
"This was my room first, give me that clicker," Toby said softly, he was still very hoarse.  
  
"You want the clicker?" CJ asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Then come walk over here and get it," CJ chuckled.  
  
"That was mean," Toby glared.  
  
"I know," CJ winked at him. "How's the pain?"  
  
"Excruciating," Toby flinched. "What about you?"  
  
"I feel like I was just in a train wreak," CJ joked.  
  
"Wow, me too," Toby couldn't help but smile.  
  
"There's that smiled," CJ laughed.  
  
"My face hurts," Toby moaned.  
  
"Mine too. But yours does look worse then mine," CJ pointed out and started flipping through the channels again.  
  
"Thanks Claudia," Toby grumbled.  
  
"Mr. Ziegler, your fan base is here," Richards smiled, walking in.  
  
"I have a fan base now?" Toby slowly turned his head to look out the door.  
  
"Yep. These people have been here for days waiting for you," Richards smiled. "I wanted to wait until you woke up. Are you willing to see them?"  
  
"Sure," Toby gave in. "Just don't let them harass me,"  
  
"I'll do my best," Richards laughed and walked back out to get the gang.  
  
"I guess I can turn the television off," CJ moaned and pushed the off button.  
  
"Thank God," Toby whispered to himself.  
  
"There he is," Sam smiled as he rushed in.  
  
"Is everyone in a relay?" Toby asked softly.  
  
"You sound bad," Josh mentioned while walking in.  
  
"Josh!" Sam smacked him.  
  
"It's okay. I sound like crap," Toby offered. "Thanks for being here," Toby whispered as Sam and Josh took their turns hugging him.  
  
"I bet that was hard to say," Josh smiled.  
  
"You have no idea," Toby rolled his eyes.  
  
"Welcome back," Ginger and Bonnie both leaned down and kissed Toby in the cheek.  
  
"Lucky guy," Josh whispered into Sam's ear.  
  
"Thank you girls," Toby smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey Toby," Donna walked next to him. "You like scaring us, don't you?" She smiled while hugging him.  
  
"I do try," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"How's it feel to be back with the living?" Leo asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm still trying to come up with an answer," Toby grinned.  
  
"Smart ass," Jed walked in last. "This is the only time I'm going to except you not standing when I walk into the room,"  
  
"Yes sir," Toby laughed.  
  
"I'm very glad that you're back," Jed leaned down and kissed Toby on the forehead. "Never do that to me again,"  
  
"I promise," Toby whispered back.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
"Are you asleep?" CJ whispered over at Toby. "Toby," She asked again, but with no response. "Toby!" She yelled.  
  
"What?" Toby jumped. "Ouch!"  
  
"Good, you're awake," CJ smiled. "You can't sleep either, huh?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped. "I need more pain medication," He moaned, as he pushed the red button to call the nurse in.  
  
"What's wrong?" CJ asked worried.  
  
"When you yelled, I jumped. And now my side hurts," Toby glared.  
  
"Don't even blame me, you were already awake," CJ laughed it off.  
  
"Can I help you?" The nurse walked in.  
  
"Can I have some more pain medication?" Toby looked up helpless.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," The nurse laughed. "You know the doctor won't let you have anymore until the morning,"  
  
"So he said, but you don't have some hidden away somewhere?" Toby grinned.  
  
"Go back to sleep," The nurse smiled and fixed his covers.  
  
"I would if loud mouth over there would ever be quiet," Toby motioned over to CJ.  
  
"I resent that," CJ glared.  
  
"I know you do," Toby smiled.  
  
"Can I get you anything Ms. Cregg?" The nurse asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you," CJ smiled.  
  
"I'll see you later," The nurse smiled at Toby before walking out.  
  
"Now you're hitting on the help," CJ shook her head. "You hound,"  
  
"CJ, I'm confined to this bed, my head is one big bruise, and I'm in pain. The last thing on my mind is hitting on someone," Toby moaned.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you," CJ said softly.  
  
"It's okay," Toby looked over at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"How did we make it?" CJ asked. "I mean, over 100 people died,"  
  
"We were just lucky," Toby smiled weakly. "I am glad that you're okay."  
  
"I'm glad you're okay too," CJ smiled. "You can go back to sleep, if you want,"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Lay here. Think about things,"  
  
"I can stay awake for a little while," Toby nodded weakly.  
  
"And do what?"  
  
"Talk," Toby mentioned. "I'd ask you to take a walk with me or something, but I think that much is out of the question,"  
  
"How can you make jokes?" CJ smiled. "How are you able to do that in your position?"  
  
"Because if I don't, I'm going to go crazy," Toby smiled. "Joking gets me through things."  
  
"This might sound bad, but I'm really glad you're here to go through this with me," CJ smiled.  
  
"I would have been here even if I wasn't on the train," Toby offered.  
  
"We're going to be okay, right?"  
  
"I promise," Toby said seriously. "I won't let anything happen to us."  
  
"Thank you," CJ smiled.  
  
"Now get some sleep," Toby ordered. "Tomorrow's another day that we get to lay here and do nothing. We need sleep for that," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"Smart ass," CJ whispered to herself.  
  
"You know you like it," Toby joked. "Good night,"  
  
"Good night," CJ smiled.  
  
TBC 


	24. Midnight Train part 24

NOTES: I just wrote this, and I'm very sick. So if it's terrible, now you know why. I just wanted to get another part out. TITLE: Midnight Train (30/?)  
  
  
  
"Good morning," Richards walked in and woke CJ.  
  
"What?" CJ asked, still half asleep.  
  
"Well, today's the day we see what exactly you can and can't do by yourself," Richard smiled, walking over to CJ's bed.  
  
"Ok," CJ looked up at him, confused. "Can we do it later?" She said while closing her eyes again.  
  
"Just think. The sooner you're able to get up a move around, the sooner you will be able to get out of here," Richards smiled and grabbed CJ's arm. "Let me help you up," He said, lifting CJ's body to an upright position.  
  
"What about Toby?" She asked.  
  
"CJ, the thought of walking or moving around makes my body hurt," Toby mumbled from his bed.  
  
"Good morning," Richards smiled. "How're you feeling this morning?"  
  
"It seems worse when I wake up," Toby pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," Richards agreed. "Do you need anything before I take CJ out?"  
  
"I'm good. I have the remote," Toby moved his head over and grinned at CJ.  
  
"Yeah, but when I get back, it's mine," CJ glared.  
  
"Says you," Toby chuckled.  
  
"Ok, what we are going to try to do is have you stand by yourself," Richards said to CJ. "I'll be right here next to you, so don't be afraid to fall."  
  
"She falls even when she's not hurt," Toby joked. "She's my little klutz."  
  
"When I get back, I'm going to kill you," CJ glared.  
  
"Ok," Richards smiled; he couldn't help but be amused at how these two got along. "I'll hold your hand while you attempt to stand," Richards told CJ.  
  
"Ok," CJ took a deep breath and began to move closer to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Now, you are going to feel some pain in your back, but that normal," Richards pointed out as CJ's feet touched the ground.  
  
"Ok," CJ flinched.  
  
"Why would her back hurt?" Toby asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh, now look who's concerned," CJ snapped, sarcastically.  
  
"It's just something that happens to people who were in accidents. It's like whiplash. The patient will either feel it in the lower back, or the upper part," Richards explained. "How are you holding up?" He asked CJ.  
  
"Why does the ground seem so far away?" She growled.  
  
"Because in the accident, you shrunk," Toby smiled.  
  
"Shut up Ziegler," CJ snapped as she stood up. "Oh my," She closed her eyes tight.  
  
"What is it?" Toby asked.  
  
"I'm dizzy,"  
  
"It's normal, just stand there until that feeling goes away,"  
  
"Do I get pain medication after this?" She moaned.  
  
"If you're a good girl," Toby laughed.  
  
"Will you throw my bedpan at him?" She asked, while looking over at Richards.  
  
"I think it would hurt him," Richards pointed out, smiling.  
  
"I know," CJ said seriously.  
  
"Ok," Richards laughed. "How's the dizzy feeling?"  
  
"It's going away," CJ nodded.  
  
"CJ," Toby smiled.  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"Well, it doesn't bother me, but I think some of the other patients may have a problem looking at your bare back side," Toby smiled, pointing to the back of her gown.  
  
"Sorry," Richards grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her back.  
  
"You just gave him a free show," CJ glared at Richards.  
  
"Lets see how far you can walk," Richards changed the subject, quickly.  
  
"Yeah, run a mile for him," Toby laughed.  
  
"Shut up," She yelled, beginning to walked around her bed, slowly.  
  
"How do you feel?" Richards asked, still holding her hand.  
  
"Okay," She nodded. She was moving slowly, but she didn't care. She was just happy to be walking again.  
  
"You're doing good," Toby said seriously as she approached his bed.  
  
"Thank you," CJ smiled. "Now, you get up and walk,"  
  
"Yeah, and kill myself," Toby glared. "Why are you walking over here?" Toby asked, watching CJ walk closer to his bed.  
  
"Because I'm going to hit you," CJ growled.  
  
"Maybe we've done enough for one day," Richards tried to stop, but CJ pulled him gently.  
  
"I agree," Toby said, not able to move. "CJ, remember how bad I'm hurt?"  
  
"Yes," She said.  
  
"And hitting me may hurt me worse,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"CJ." Toby looked up at CJ, as she stopped next to his bed.  
  
"Give me the remote, and I'll let you live," She grinned.  
  
"Okay," Toby quickly handed it over.  
  
"Thank you," She smiled. "Doctor?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Am I able to bend down?" CJ asked, not taking her eyes off Toby.  
  
"You should be able to," Richards nodded.  
  
"Good," CJ smiled and bent down slowly.  
  
"You're going to kill me," Toby whispered.  
  
"No," She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"I think I liked that better," Toby smiled, as CJ stood back up.  
  
"I thought you would," She smiled. "I can go back to bed now," She looked over at Richards.  
  
TBC 


	25. Midnight Train part 25

TITLE: Midnight Train (31/?)  
  
  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
"CJ. lets go!" Josh yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Josh, be considerate!" Sam smacked him.  
  
"She's the one that won't shut up about today," Josh whined.  
  
"She's happy," Sam smiled. "And so am I. I don't know what your problem is,"  
  
"I'm happy," Josh defended. "It's just that, I think maybe it's to soon,"  
  
"The doctors told us that he's been making excellent progress. And ever since they let CJ come home, he's been a royal pain in the ass."  
  
"So they're just going to kick him out because he's acting like himself?" Josh joked.  
  
"Guys?" CJ yelled from upstairs. "Help."  
  
"Sorry," Sam grabbed Josh and they rushed upstairs to help her down.  
  
"Thanks for rushing me, Josh!"  
  
"Hey, you've been the one telling us to hurry for the past week," Josh glared.  
  
"How's the leg feeling?" Sam asked, concerned.  
  
"It's getting better," CJ nodded.  
  
"Are you sure you want him to stay here?" Josh asked. "I mean, you can hardly move around yourself,"  
  
"I'm fine. The physical therapy is really working,"  
  
"Then why are we helping you downstairs?"  
  
"Because I love my spin boys," CJ smiled. As they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Josh and Sam both let go of CJ gently.  
  
"You okay?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yep," CJ nodded and started walking over to the door.  
  
"We got the guestroom all set up for him," Sam mentioned as he helped CJ put on her coat.  
  
"Thank you," CJ smiled. "Thank you for everything," She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, I've helped too," Josh walked over pouting.  
  
"Come here, you big baby," CJ smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks," Josh smiled shyly.  
  
"Lets go get Toby," CJ smiled. "Before the nurses and doctors kill him."  
  
"Yeah," Sam and Josh both agreed and followed CJ out.  
  
THE HOSPITAL  
  
"I don't need that," Toby stated as Richards walked back into the room, rolling a wheelchair.  
  
"It's policy," Richards moaned. He's been putting up with Toby all morning.  
  
"I'm fine to walk on my own," Toby pouted.  
  
"Good morning," Sam and Josh walked in, smiling. "How's it going?"  
  
"How's it going?" Toby rolled his eyes. "They want me to take a wheelchair,"  
  
"Just to leave, right?" Sam asked.  
  
"He's still unable to walk fully on his own. So I would like him to take the wheelchair," Richards tried to explain, but found it hard talking over Toby's heavy signs.  
  
"He's paralyzed?" Sam asked the doctor, softly.  
  
"No," Richards shook his head. "What we've been doing for the past few weeks is having him do leg exercises, which he will continue," Richards say loud enough for Toby to hear him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Toby brushed him off.  
  
"I want him to keep his legs moving, even if it's just having someone lift them up every hour. They need to keep moving, or he may form blood clots," Richards pointed out.  
  
"We can do that," CJ smiled as she walked in. "Hey," She walked over to Toby and kissed him gently.  
  
"When did the kissing thing start?" Josh asked, looking away in disgust.  
  
"Shut up Josh," CJ smacked him.  
  
"I can go now," Toby said, smiling.  
  
"You see. He's a pain when she's not here," Richards rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tell me about it," Sam moaned. "Come on."  
  
Sam helped Richards get Toby up and on the wheelchair.  
  
"I get to push him," Josh said, excited.  
  
"You get away from this wheelchair," Toby demanded. "Where's my nurse?"  
  
"I'm right here," A young, beautiful woman walked in. "Leaving so soon?" She pouted.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Toby pretended to be upset, then got a smack on the head from CJ.  
  
"I'll push him," CJ proclaimed.  
  
"Can we get this show on the road?" Sam whined.  
  
"Why can't I push him?" Josh whined as well.  
  
"Because I'm pushing him," CJ shot back.  
  
"I never get to push," Josh yelled.  
  
"Why did I have to wake up?" Toby moaned to himself as CJ pushed him out, quickly.  
  
TBC 


	26. Midnight Train part 26

"Here," Josh walked in with a wet washrag. "Why do you need this?"  
  
"It helps my headache," Toby said, laying the rag across his forehead. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Sam and CJ are upstairs working on a few things," Josh answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Listen can I ask you something?"  
  
"No, you can not take a ride in my wheelchair," Toby moaned.  
  
"No, seriously," Josh looked over at Toby.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Were you scared?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you were in the accident. When you woke up. Anytime?"  
  
"Well, the last thing I remember from the wreak was being tossed to the opposite side of the train car we were in. I just remembered that a few days ago," Toby looked up. "It seems like I'm remembering new things everyday."  
  
"Yeah?" Josh asked, concerned.  
  
"And when I woke up, it was a daze. I couldn't remember anything at first, but it just came rushing over me the moment I looked into CJ's face."  
  
"What rushed over you?"  
  
"The scared feeling, I guess," Toby looked around. "I'm not normally scared Josh."  
  
"I know," Josh nodded.  
  
"Why did you want to know?"  
  
"Well," Josh looked down at him. "Remember when I was shot?"  
  
"Of course I remember," Toby answered, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I was awake, for part of it. And I still remember that night. Sitting near the steps, watching everyone running for their lives, and there I was, unable to move. I could hear Sam and CJ talking, and I could hear more people screaming. There was over twenty people who ran passed me after I was shot. No one stopped," Josh looked down. "I thought I was going to die. And for the first time, I was more scared then ever. Then I heard you yelling for me, and your voice kept getting closer and closer, and when I saw you, I had this feeling that I would be okay."  
  
"Why did you think that?" Toby asked, softly.  
  
"Because you've never let me down," Josh smiled weakly. "I knew that you wouldn't let anything happen to me. So when I collapsed to the ground, you grabbed my head. You called for someone to help and you stayed with me, telling me that everything was going to be okay," Josh smiled.  
  
"I didn't think you remembered that," Toby said shyly.  
  
"I also remember laying in the hospital room two days after I got out of surgery. You thought I was sleeping when you came in to see me," Josh grinned. "I was too weak to talk, or move. And you somehow got a CD player in the room, and you brought in a CD,"  
  
"How do you remember that?" Toby asked, amazed.  
  
"Because that day that you came in and played that song for me, it made me fight harder to get better. You played, Ava Maria, and held my hand. You kept telling me that everything was going to be okay. That I just needed to fight a little harder. And I did. Now look at me," Josh laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Toby smiled and patted Josh's hand.  
  
"I never thanked you for that," Josh said, honestly.  
  
"No thanks required," Toby shook his head.  
  
"Toby, when you were in the accident, all I kept thinking about was the day you played that song for me. That you took the time and believed in me, and there I was, sitting in the waiting room, doing nothing," Josh looked down.  
  
"Josh, what could you have done? I was in surgery, and then I was in a coma. You did what I wanted you to do,"  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"Being with CJ," Toby said, honestly. "That's what I wanted, you to be with her. And you helped her, which helped me," Toby smiled. "If that made any sense."  
  
"It did," Josh laughed. "I'm glad you came back."  
  
"Me too," Toby smiled. "Are you still going to be my wing man?"  
  
"You got it," Josh smiled.  
  
"Okay, leave him alone," CJ walked in. "He needs his rest."  
  
"Get some sleep Toby," Josh smiled.  
  
"Thank you Josh," Toby nodded.  
  
"Don't drive him crazy," Josh asked CJ before leaving.  
  
"What was that all about?" CJ asked, covering Toby up.  
  
"Nothing," Toby smiled. "Why did you agree to this?"  
  
"Because you needed someone to take care of you. And I wasn't about to let that one nurse give you a sponge bath," CJ snapped. "And I wanted to."  
  
"You can't keep feeling guilty,"  
  
"I know, I just wanted to do this, besides, the President won't let me go back to work until you do."  
  
"The doctor told me three more weeks, and I may be able to go back,"  
  
"Well, until then, we rest," CJ smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I can get used to these kisses," Toby smiled.  
  
"I know," CJ laughed. "Get some sleep,"  
  
"Thank you Claudia,"  
  
"You're welcome.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Lift your head up more!" CJ demanded.  
  
"I'm not going to eat anymore of that jello!" Toby moaned.  
  
"It's good for you," CJ smirked. "The doctor said soft foods."  
  
"I'm never going to eat jello again," Toby proclaimed.  
  
"How old are you?" CJ snapped.  
  
"I hate jello," Toby pouted.  
  
"Fine, what do you want?" CJ gave up and threw the jello on the floor.  
  
"Steak and mashed potatoes," Toby began to drool.  
  
"Idiot, I can't even have that," CJ smacked him.  
  
"You're beautiful when you're mad," Toby winked.  
  
"I asked already," CJ smirked and stood.  
  
"What?" Toby asked, confused.  
  
"I asked Richards before we left. No sex until you can walk by yourself," CJ smiled.  
  
"Well, now there's something I can work for," Toby sat up. "Help me stand,"  
  
"You're not walking now," CJ laughed.  
  
"I'll show you, I'll walk around the block," Toby smiled as he stood.  
  
"You're a hound," CJ smiled, as Toby wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You know I'd walk the World for you, right?"  
  
"I know," CJ laughed and kissed him. "But right now, you need rest."  
  
"Well, can we make-out then?" Toby gave CJ his best puppy dog look.  
  
"Let me think," CJ smiled. "Okay," She smiled and fell on the bed with him.  
  
"CJ." Josh walked in. "Damn Toby, moving a little fast are we?" Josh asked as CJ buried her head in Toby's chest.  
  
"Josh, go away," Toby moaned.  
  
"Did they supply you with Viagra when you were at the hospital?" Josh joked.  
  
"Go away!" CJ snapped.  
  
"Fine, but Abbey Bartlet it here to see you two," He laughed as he turned around, coming face to face with Abbey.  
  
"I decided to follow you back," Abbey smiled at Josh. "We'll leave you two alone."  
  
"It's okay," CJ stood. "I was just leaving."  
  
"Liar," Josh began to laugh, but was smacked by Abbey.  
  
"Go away Josh," Abbey demanded.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Josh smirked once more before walking out.  
  
"I want you to stay CJ, please," Abbey came closer. "Why is Toby not wearing a shirt?" Abbey smirked.  
  
"Sam spilled soup all over it earlier and took it out to clean it," Toby moaned, covering up.  
  
"Listen," Abbey laughed. "With everything that has happened, I want you two to know that Jed and I are here to support you. Whatever you decide,"  
  
"Are we being fired?" Toby asked, jokingly.  
  
"I just want you two to know, we can handle things a little longer without you guys,"  
  
"The President kicks off his re-election campaign in two weeks. And the Democratic Convention is in a month. I think we need to get back to work," Toby mentioned.  
  
"The doctor told you three weeks," Abbey warned.  
  
"He said he would like us to wait three weeks, but we are able to go back next week," Toby said. "I just can't walk everywhere like I used to. But I can still write and take meetings. I'll just have to put up with a damn wheelchair."  
  
"When were you planning on coming back?" Abbey asked.  
  
"We've discussed it," CJ looked over at Toby. "Monday."  
  
"That's three days," Abbey pointed out.  
  
"We'll be okay. The sooner, the better," Toby smiled. "Besides, getting back to work will help me heal faster. Trust me."  
  
TBC 


	27. Midnight Train part 27

"How's it going?" CJ walked into the guestroom and saw Toby doing his leg exercises.  
  
"Do you have any idea how stupid I look right now?" Toby moaned and stopped, resting his head back down on the pillow.  
  
"Why did it have to take this?" CJ asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've been friends for twenty years, and it took this horrible accident to finally get us to tell each other our true feelings," CJ looked down as she felt Toby's hand grip her lower back.  
  
"I don't know," Toby whispered. "I'm just glad I was able to be here to do it."  
  
"Me too," CJ spun around and kissed him. "Tomorrow's the day."  
  
"Yep. Back to work we go," Toby smirked.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
"Richards told me that I can do half days, and I'm willing to try that. And I'm still going to my physical therapy."  
  
Yeah," CJ nodded.  
  
"Are you ready to go back?"  
  
"I'm a little nervous."  
  
"Me too," Toby said, honestly.  
  
"We'll be okay, right?"  
  
"Yeah, just take one day at a time."  
  
"Thank you Toby."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Saying the right thing," CJ smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I mean it," Toby whispered. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I walked down the hall and got me the newspaper today," Toby smiled.  
  
"Really?" CJ winked.  
  
"Remember what you said a few days ago?" Toby said, playfully.  
  
"Are you sure?" CJ asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Toby laughed.  
  
"But we have to go slow, your back," CJ pointed out.  
  
"CJ, are you going to make me beg?" Toby glared.  
  
"Maybe," CJ smiled and kissed him.  
  
"You know I will," Toby smirked.  
  
"Don't get rowdy," CJ hit him playfully and they both fell on the bed.  
  
MONDAY  
  
"Ouch!" CJ screamed.  
  
"What?" Toby turned around from the passenger seat.  
  
"Your damn wheelchair bites!"  
  
"I taught it well," Toby smirked, as CJ took the wheelchair out of the back of the car. "Are you going to help me out?" He smirked.  
  
"You're driving me crazy," CJ grinned and helped him out of the car and into the chair. "What's that smell?" CJ asked.  
  
"It's the smell of sex Claudia," Toby said, a little to cheerful. It caused CJ to bust up laughing.  
  
"Smart ass," CJ laughed as she pushed him towards the White House.  
  
"It's good to be home," Toby patted CJ's hand.  
  
"Yeah, it is," CJ smiled. "Does it look different to you?"  
  
"Yeah, it looks like it needs its Press Secretary and Communications Director back," Toby smirked.  
  
"Before we go in, about last night," CJ bent in front of Toby. "How was it?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" Toby winked.  
  
"I just don't want this to end. Whatever it is," CJ said, looking down.  
  
"It's not going to end," Toby rubbed CJ's cheek and smiled. "I love you to much."  
  
"I love you too," CJ smiled, kissing him on the lips.  
  
"Shall we get back to work?"  
  
"Yeah," CJ smiled and wheeled him in.  
  
"Welcome back," All the guards smiled as they went in.  
  
"Thanks," CJ smiled.  
  
"They actually got you into a wheelchair, huh?" One guard smiled.  
  
"This should show you that I'm not that stubborn," Toby pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," Leo walked out. "Welcome back you two."  
  
"Thanks Leo," CJ smiled, hugging him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Leo looked down at Toby.  
  
"Short," Toby said, simply.  
  
"I'll push him, come on, I have a surprise for you," Leo took hold of the wheelchair and led them back to his office.  
  
"Welcome back," Everyone they passed greeted them.  
  
"Why is everyone being so nice?" Toby moaned.  
  
"Because they all thought you were dead."  
  
"They wish," Toby joked to himself.  
  
"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Leo opened his office door.  
  
CJ and Toby were amazed at how many people actually fit in Leo's little office. All the senior staff was there, as well as all of the assistants.  
  
"Oh yeah," Josh smiled and turned on the CD player. After a few minutes of Josh trying to get it to work, the song, Midnight Train to Georgia, starting playing.  
  
"Very funny," Toby smirked.  
  
"We thought you would like it," Josh laughed.  
  
"Listen you two," Jed walked over. "You both work until noon and leave. No later."  
  
"Yes sir," CJ and Toby both moaned.  
  
"Now, everyone back to work. Believe it or not, we do run the Country," Jed said while walking back into his office.  
  
"How's it feel to be back?" Sam asked.  
  
"Nice," CJ nodded. "Thank you all for this."  
  
"Listen to the President, don't do to much," Leo said.  
  
"We won't," Toby nodded.  
  
"Now, everyone back to work," Leo ordered.  
  
"I'll push him," Sam took control and smiled at CJ.  
  
"I'll go see what's going on with Simon," CJ smiled and bent down to Toby's level. "You were short before, but this is ridicules."  
  
"You love me though," Toby smiled and kissed her.  
  
"When did this start?" Leo asked, disgusted.  
  
"I love you," CJ whispered and followed Carol.  
  
"I love you too," Toby whispered as she walked away.  
  
"So, how long do you think it's going to be until you get on a train again?" Sam asked, pushing Toby towards their offices.  
  
"I don't care how much gas is. My car is taking me everywhere," Toby said simply.  
  
As they went back to work, they remembered their old routines and how much they missed them. Their work was their lifesaver. But they knew that they had each other, and that love would take them farther then they every thought was possible.  
  
The End 


End file.
